Butterflies of Love
by Starlie-fan
Summary: Soo , this is my first part of my first fanfic. So dont be rude. Just read and tell me what you think ;
1. Chapter 1

STELLA'S P.O.V

Today was a shiny day . I woke up , had a little shower , styled my hair, dressed up and walked downstairs. Mom was waiting . " Do you need a ride Stell?" she said. "No mom I am going to the park." i said and kissed her on the cheek. Then i left home running...

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

Today i am gonna meet stella at the park. I woke up had a shower , styled my hair , dressed up and went downstairs. Mom was still asleep so i got the keys with me. Thing I remember last is i saw stella's face... Then everything blacked out... 5 hours later when i woke up, stella was beside me , holding my hand but , you guys didnt understand what is happening right? Let me tell it from the beginning...

NO ONES P.O.V

Stella Yamada was a strong girl  
>But she isnt anymore. She thought she isnt anymore. How can she have a crush on her best friend Charlie Delgado? ...<p>

CHARLIE'S P. O. V.

"I am so upsest. How can i have a crush on my best friend Stella Yamada? This can not be true... I have a crush on Mo , not Stella! "  
>I was thinking those until i noticed Stella walking to the park. I said " Hi Yamada!" Then she noticed me too. She said" Hi Delgado!" i walked near her and we started walking together. I said " why are you here?" She stared into my eyes with her beautiful brown eyes and said " i walk down to here to listen to my head and ..." my phone rang and interrupted her . It was my mom .she said. " Charles where are you! Come home now!"<br>Then i said to stella " i gotta go , bye!" then she said " byee!"

That's how eveything started... I had a crush on Stella , not Mo!

STELLA'S P.O.V

Today was a shiny day . I woke up , had a little shower , styled my hair, dressed up and walked downstairs. Mom was waiting . " Do you need a ride Stell?" she said. "No mom I am going to the park." i said and kissed her on the cheek. Then i left home running...

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

Today i am gonna meet stella at the park. I woke up had a shower , styled my hair , dressed up and went downstairs. Mom was still asleep so i got the keys with me. Thing I remember last is i saw stella's face... Then everything blacked out... 5 hours later when i woke up, stella was beside me , holding my hand. I tried to sit but my right leg hurt. I asked her " what happened to me?" she replied " you fell when you were running to the park and broke your right leg."  
>Ohh now i remember. I was running to the park to see her and tell her that i have a crush on her. Then something interrupted my mind. It was the door. My mom and dad came to the hospital . We talked but my mind is still thinking stella...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

( 3 months later)

STELLA'S P.O.V

Oh my gosh! İ just noticed I dont have a crush on Charlie , I am in LOVE with him! Those eyes are priceless... Then something interrupted my mind. It was a knock sound. Then i saw Charlie on my balcony. I walked and opened the door to him. He was so handsome . Everytime i see him , he stole my heart over and over again.

CHARLIE'S P. O. V.

I am at Stella's Now. She was wearing a yellow plain t-shirt , pair of skinny jeans and her favourite boots. Everytime i look at her , i fall in love with her again and again. Let me tell you guys what i plan tonight. I am going to take stella to a surprise place with the other band members.  
>I said " so stella, would you like to go to the park with me?" "umm sure charlie ..." she said. I think she was kind of upsest. Then we get out of the house and headed to my car.<p>

AT THE PARK ( NO ONES P. O. V. )

From: Charlie  
>To: Olivia, Wen , Mo<p>

We are coming in 20 minutes get ready  
>-Charlie.<p>

Wen , Olivia and Mo started to decorate the place where stella always go and listen to her head. They put a picnic basket to the floor and decorate there. Then they tuned up the instruments. When they saw Charlie and Stella they hid under the trees...

STELLA' S P .O. V

My mouth was opened when i see the basket and the decoration. Then Wen started playing the piano then Mo joined with base and then olivia started to play the electric guitar. Then charlie got up and started to sing...

I dont remember the lyrics of the song cause i was shocked until Charlie offered me to dance. I accepted and we started to dance. I was still shocked. He said " So Stella, I just wanna say that ... Umm.. I-I am in love with you..." I was completely shocked. He stared in my eyes and said " do you feel the butterflies like me?" ...

STELLA'S P. O. V.

I mumbled and said " Charlie I dont like you and I dont feel butterflies"  
>His smile was now going down... He turned around and I shouted " I dont like you , I love you and I dont feel butterflies I feel firewo..." He didnt let me to finish my sentence He KISSED me! Now i feel the real fireworks! It was a great feeling when our lips met... And I started kissing him back. "that was the best day of my life" i said. He asked " so Stella Yamada , would you be my girlfriend?" Then I said " Yes Charles Delgado , i would be your girlfriend. Thanks for everything . Tonight was so awesome." I heard Mo and Olivia awwwing. Then Charlie and I went home. I gave him a goodbye kiss on the lips and went upstairs to sleep...<p>

CHARLIE'S P. O. V.

Oh my gosh! That was the best day of my life. I kissed her , I danced with her and I asked her to be my girlfriend. Nothing went wrong. I am so happy right now! Now i am gonna take some sleep ... When i was about to sleep i got a text . It was from Wen.

From : Wen  
>To : Charlie, Stella , Olivia , Mo , Scott<p>

Guys lets meet at Dante's Tomorrow at 8 pm. I got something to tell ya!

WEN'S P. O. V.

I got something to tell them. And not one thing. First is Olivia and I are dating now. And the second thing is I got a phone call from Mrs. Brennigan ( mrs. Reznick) and she said that we are going to go on a WORLD TOUR! They will be so excited if they hear that! Lemonade Mouth is going on a world tour!

AT DANTE'S PIZZERIA

Everyone headed to Dante's and we ordered a big pizza. Wen said " okay guys I got something to tell you. I got a phone call from Mrs. Brennigan yesterday. She said that Lemonade Mouth is going on a world tour!" Everybody was shocked. " A world Tour? " said Charlie while putting her arm on Stella's shoulder pulling her closer. " And I and Olivia are dating now" said Wen. Stella said " oh Wen i am so happy about you!" Mo asked " when is the world tour?" Wen Replied " We are starting Next week and it is going to take six months a half year! " Everyone's mouth dropped again. " omg this is gonna be so great!" Stella said. Then Dante said " Hey Guys this is Karaoke Night . Would you like to perform there?" we replied " sure, breaktrough , okay? " dante replied " okay guys come over here. "  
>Then dante announced the names and they started to sing<p>

(Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough)

Up down spinnin' all around  
>Fly high, fallin' to the ground<br>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
>Time keeps skippin' out of beat<br>Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
>Life is like a string of cloudy days<p>

(Here we go)  
>Sometimes it's raisin' your voice<br>Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong<br>Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, keep on movin' on  
>Keep on movin' on<p>

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's time I breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day I'm getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<br>Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<p>

Stop, still take another breath  
>Roadblock, move it to the left<br>Get around whatever's in your way  
>Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces<br>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
>It's gonna be your turn to play<br>Gonna be your turn to play

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<br>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
>Whenever you can't see the light<br>Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)  
>Keep on, keep on moving on<br>Keep on moving on  
>Here comes a breakthrough<br>Here comes a day  
>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away  
>It's all about a breakthrough<br>Just turn the page  
>Cos every day you're getting closer<br>Life is just a rollercoaster

I can see it in the blind site  
>Movin' through the limelight<br>Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right  
>Hopin' I can do it through<br>The shadows I can shine bright  
>Usually in life there's one shot<br>And this is our night  
>Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you<br>Start pushin' through barriers I'll take you  
>Wherever that you wanna go<br>Never too late to  
>Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough<p>

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<br>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)  
>Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)<br>Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)  
>Keep on, keep on movin' on<br>Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's time I breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day I'm getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<br>Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)<p>

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)<br>Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop<p>

Here comes a breakthrough

We finished and Everyone stand up and started clapping. When it is finished we said bye to everybody and headed to our homes and started preparing for the world tour! It's OFFICAL!


	3. Chapter 3

MO'S P. O. V.

oh my god! We are going on a world tour tomorrow morning!i am so excited! Today we are gonna meet at Stella's and make a party and sleepover because her parents arent home.

STELLA'S HOUSE

The band members headed to Stella's House for sleepover. They ate a huge pizza and Mo said " who wants to play truth or dare?" everybody said " okay " and sat in a circle. Mo was gonna start. She said " okay charlie, truth or dare?" charlie said "dare!" Mo smiled" okay charlie , kiss stella on the lips" Charlie went next to Stella and kissed her softly on the lips. Stella smiled and Charlie sat next to Stella. It was Charlie's turn. He said " okay olivia, truth or dare?" olivia said " truth of course!" then charlie asked" okay olivia, when did you and wen started dating?" olivia answered " 5 days ago!" truth and dare continued until everyone fell asleep.

AT THE AİRPORT TOMORROW MORNİNG

OLİVİA'S P. O. V

we are at the airport , waiting for our plane to Moncton Canada. Here is the tour program

CANADA  
>TURKEY<br>MOLDOVA  
>PHILIPPINES<br>ROMANIA  
>BELGIUM<br>GERMANY  
>PUERTO RICO<br>BULGARIA

"oh my god" stella said " what a busy schedule!" mo charlie and wen groaned and scott said " oh shi*!"

Then we heard mrs. Brennigan said okay kids, plane leaving! Hurry up! Then we all went on the plane.  
>We were all so tired when we went to the hotel . Stella and Charlie had a room . Wen and scott had a room and olivia and mo had a room. Then we all went to sleep. We are at Moncton , Canada! <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

STELLA'S P. O. V

The next morning I woke up at 7 am. I got up , had a shower, applied a little bit of blush and mascara. Then i went near my wardrobe and decided clothes to wear. I wore my black and purple squared shirt , a black lemonade mouth t-shirt , ripped super skinny dark jeans , and my white nikeez. I really love them. I styled my hair in the usual way and placed my usual peacock earring. Then i heard charlie woke up. I sat near him and said " Good norning sweetie." I kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and said "Wow! You are so beautiful..." i said " Thank you Delgado! Now get off the bed and get dressed. We are gonna be late!"

He got up and went to the bathroom. Then I heard my phone's ringtone. I plugged it off the charger. It was Wen. I slided my finger on the screen and answered. Wen said:  
>- Stella , where are you?<br>-Charlie couldn't wake up early.  
>- okay we are waiting here.<br>-okay bye!  
>I ended the call and shouted<br>" Charlie! They are waiting hurry please! " Then Charlie came and kissed my cheek." oh charlie you are so cute but we dont have time! We should go downstairs!" Then he offered me a hand and i took it. I said " I love the way you think Delgado ".Then we ran downatairs ...

NO ONE'S P. O. V.

Stella and Charlie went to the Restaurant of the hotel. The other band members were just started eating. It seemed at everythings alright in Wenlivia and Scohini land. Mo and Scott were holding hands and Wen and Olivia were drinking from the same glass! "How cute is that "Stella taught. Charlie ans Stella sat to the empty chairs and ordered food. Then they saw Mrs. Brennigan. She came and started talking. " okay guys. Today you all are going to the Music Scene program. You are gonna perform there and have a Interview. After that , boys are going to the interview of GoGirl magazine and girls are going to interview with the glitter magazine. And tonight your concert. I think you know it."  
>It was time for The Music Scene. They got in the bus and started to the trip...<p>

BRITTANY'S P. O. V

Hey. My name is Brittany and I am a huge fan of Lemonade Mouth. I live in Moncton. I am so excited for the concert tonight. I have a backstage pass to meet the band! I am soo excited!

THE MUSIC SCENE

The group headed to the show . They were late of course. The stylists took the girls to the dressing rooms. First Olivia came out. She was wearing a white ruffled dress with a blue belt and ofcourse her boots. Her hair was straight. Second Mo came out. She was wearing a dress. And her hair was in a high ponytail. And the last Stella came out. She was wearing a white jacket, black leather shorts, her fishnet tights and her sparkly top. She looked amazing. Her hair was done like in the madison square garden performance. She has the usual peacock earring on her right thougt she was awesome sexy and fearless. Then Moxie Morris interrupted his dreams." Here we go" said charlie and stepped to the scene...

Interview took an hour and it was time to perform livin on a high wire. Stella got her guitar and started with the solo .

This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said

I've been out on the edge  
>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams, I took a chance  
>Held out for everything I've got here<p>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<p>

This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said

Big top, turning around, no clowns  
>I'm running as I hit the ground<br>Front row, big show is sold out  
>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<p>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<p>

When it comes to the beat  
>Seeing that the heads are moving<br>Move off your seat  
>Achievement is what we're really doing<br>Freedom of speech  
>I'm in it just to win it<br>I'm springin' and I can see it  
>In the end that you can be it<br>'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
>Famous greatness<br>Movin' 'til you make it through  
>And maybe you can make it too<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight rope  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>On top, baby  
>We're looking down now<br>Livin' on a high wire

We finished and everyone started clapping. It is awesome to have fans like that!

STELLA'S. P. O. V.

Oh! I love our fans! They are so adorable! The concert time is coming so we should get ready!

BRITTANY'S P. O. V.

OH GUYS! I am so excited. It is concert time ! I am ready with my pictures to sign. My dad is gonna take me there. I got in the car. I was almost getting a heart attack. When I got there it was empty. I walked to the front rows. Then crowd started to gather around. 10 minutes later! OMG ! It is LEMONADE MOUTH! I was about to faint because STELLA YAMADA! was staring at me! Then she smiled to ME! then she got the mic and the song started...

Lemonade Mouth  
>Breakthrough lyrics<br>Send "Breakthrough" Ringtone to your Cell  
>(Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough)<p>

Up down spinnin' all around  
>Fly high, fallin' to the ground<br>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
>Time keeps skippin' out of beat<br>Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
>Life is like a string of cloudy days<p>

(Here we go)  
>Sometimes it's raisin' your voice<br>Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong<br>Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, keep on movin' on  
>Keep on movin' on<p>

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's time I breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day I'm getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<br>Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<p>

Stop, still take another breath  
>Roadblock, move it to the left<br>Get around whatever's in your way  
>Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces<br>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
>It's gonna be your turn to play<br>Gonna be your turn to play

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<br>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
>Whenever you can't see the light<br>Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)  
>Keep on, keep on moving on<br>Keep on moving on  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/l/lemonade_ ]  
>Here comes a breakthrough<br>Here comes a day  
>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away  
>It's all about a breakthrough<br>Just turn the page  
>Cos every day you're getting closer<br>Life is just a rollercoaster

I can see it in the blind site  
>Movin' through the limelight<br>Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right  
>Hopin' I can do it through<br>The shadows I can shine bright  
>Usually in life there's one shot<br>And this is our night  
>Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you<br>Start pushin' through barriers I'll take you  
>Wherever that you wanna go<br>Never too late to  
>Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough<p>

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<br>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)  
>Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)<br>Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)  
>Keep on, keep on movin' on<br>Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's time I breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day I'm getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<br>Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)<p>

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)<br>Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop<p>

Here comes a breakthrough!

The crowd was totally cheered up! They sang a few songs and then Stella got the mic and said " okay guys. We are going to play somebody right now, but we need a fan to joun us to sing, hey you girl! Wanna try?" OMG! She was staring at me! Then some cops came and took me to the stage. I was stunned but when i hear the music. I was ready to do the vocals with olivia. OMG! I AM SINGING WITH LEMONADE MOUTH! then i started to sing with olivia.

Can you see me?  
>Cause I'm right here<br>Can you listen?  
>Cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>What it would mean to me  
>To feel like somebody<br>We've been on our way to nowhere  
>Tryin so hard to get there<p>

(Chorus)  
>And I say<br>Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show!<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try  
>To make it come alive<br>C'mon let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be<br>Somebody (Somebody)  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<br>Somehow  
>Someday<br>Someway  
>Somebody<p>

I'm so tired  
>Of being invisible<br>But I feel it, yeah  
>Like a fire below the surface<br>Trying to set me free  
>Burnin inside of me<br>Cause were standing on the edge now  
>It's a long way down<br>(Chorus)  
>But I say<br>Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show!<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try  
>To make it come alive<br>C'mon let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be<br>Somebody (Somebody)  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<br>Somehow  
>Someday<br>Someway  
>Somebody<p>

We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun<br>Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)  
>And the we fought we fought together<br>Till we get back up and we will rise as one  
>Ohohohohoh<p>

(Chorus)  
>Oh!<br>We're gonna let it show!  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams  
>And try<br>To make it come alive  
>C'mon let it shine so they can see<br>We were meant to be  
>Somebody (Somebody)<br>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)  
>Somehow<br>Someday  
>Someway<br>Somebody  
>Somebody<br>Ooo Oh

When it is finished the fans were satisfied. When the concert finished i went to backstage . I saw them hanging out together. I said " hi guys" they all turned to me. Stella said " hey dear! What is your name?" i said " brittany"

Wen: so brittany thanks for singing with us you were amazing.

Brittany : thank you guys so much!

Stella : do you want any authographs?

Brittany : sure

Wen took a photo machine and took all of the band members together. Everyone signed the pictures.

Charlie : okay now sign your picture. You are a star too. I got the pen and signed it.

Brittany : thanks for all guys

Scott : not at all brittany

Olivia : would you like to hang with us at the concert party?

I was shocked i said " okay sure"

THAT IS THE BEST DAY EVER!  
>Party was awesome ! My dad came and took me home ! He said " how was the concert? " i said " IT WAS AWESOME!"<p>

BEST DAY EVER!  
>BEST VAND EVER!<br>BEST PARTY EVER! 


End file.
